A Perfect Christmas
by smallz
Summary: Max and Logan spend Christmas together. Also, Logan has a surprise gift for Max...


"A Perfect Christmas"   
By Smallz  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Dark Angel and it's characters belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and Fox.   
Summary: Logan and Max spend Christmas together. Logan has a surprise gift for Max. Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, and I don't really like it, but plz just give me a little credit.  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs on the first Christmas after "Proof of Purchase".  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*****   
  
Max looked out her apartment window into the streets of Seattle. Footprints shaped the thin blanket of snow spread down the roads. It was only about 6pm, but the sun's light was already beginning to fade, creating the comforting image of an old painting. She turned to Original Cindy. "I gotta blaze. Logan's expecting me soon."   
  
A smirk formed on Original Cindy's face. "Aiight boo. You gonna be back tonight, or you and Logan gonna have a sleepover?"   
  
By now Max had quit the usual routine of replying, "We ain't like that." Chances were Original Cindy would always be joking about the two of them. Not that it mattered anyway. So far there was no way around the virus.  
  
Over at Logan's the mood was quite different. Waiting for Max he had almost gotten to the point of anxiety. It was the first time this year all of his computers were shut off. There wouldn't be any interuptions tonight. It was almost odd not hearing the usual hum of the machines running. Candles were burning, set in various places all around the kitchen and living room. He took the remote in his hand, and turned on the comforting piano music on his stereo.   
  
It was a quiet trip to Logan's apartment. Max had decided to walk considering the streets were practically empty. Most people were in their homes with their families. It almost depressed her. She never really had a whole lot of Christmas trees and stockings around when she was kid...well, actually in her whole life.   
  
Max approached the door of Logan's apartment. She had never knocked before, so why do it now? Within seconds Max had the lock picked and was inside. The warmth of the apartment rushed through her, and the sound of the soft piano music filled her ears, making her feel at home. So much that she had to remind herself she didn't even live here. She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of Logan's computer chair. She found Logan in the kitchen lighting the last couple candles on the table.   
  
"Am I late?" she slyly asked Logan.   
  
He was wearing black turtleneck sweater, that clung to his every feature. He replied, "Not a minute. Sit down and have something to eat."   
  
The meal was absolutely delicious. Max wasn't anything close to an expert chef, all she knew was that it was some kind of delicious pasta.   
  
Logan watched as Max sipped her wine. The only conversation that had been brought up the whole time was when Max complimented the meal. When all the food was gone from their plates, and their glasses were empty, Logan got up and poured them some more wine.   
  
"I have a surprise for you." His words broke the silence.   
  
"What is it? Tell me," Max said in an alluring voice. Logan couldn't help but smile a little. God, she was sexy.   
  
She followed him into the living room. A small wooden box sat in the centre of the coffee table. Max wasn't one that could deal with curiousity. "It's my present for you. For both of us," Logan said. He opened the small box. A little glass bottle of bluish liquid, and a doctor's needle were the only thing in it. This certainly wasn't one of the most "normal" presents Max had ever received.   
  
"What is it," Max asked, still looking at the two items in the box.   
  
Logan looked up at Max. "It's what we've been looking for. The cure."   
  
Does this mean what I think it means? Max thought.   
  
A short moment of silence went by, then Logan said, "I got one of my contacts to track down our little friend from Manticore. When I offered him the other 5 grand, he was more than happy to cook up the cure."   
  
Max looked back at Logan in disbelief, then said "I can't believe it."   
  
"I knew you'd like it," Logan said with a smile.   
  
Without hesitation Max and Logan filled the needle with the cure, and injected it into the back of her elbow. Right away she pulled Logan close to her and kissed him. Logan could feel Max's steady heartbeat against his chest. Max pulled away for a second to quietly whisper, "I love you." Logan didn't have to answer, because both of them knew he felt the same way.  
  
Instead he replied, "Merry Christmas."   
  
Max looked up and saw the mistletoe above their heads, and she softly laughed. This time Logan pulled her closer and they kissed again, declaring their love to each other. And it turned out that Max did end up spending the night.   
  
The End 


End file.
